


Fragile Heart

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina visits Belle to get her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabbletag 6. Prompt was 'fragile'. Refers to episode 4x18.

Belle stepped around the counter to stand right in front of Regina. “I’m not as fragile as you may think.” 

“Oh, really?” Regina laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You think you have the stones to do what is necessary? I find that thought hard to entertain.” Regina eyed Belle critically from head to toe. “No offense, but you’re more the damsel in distress type than a backstabbing temptress.”

Belle reached out, letting her fingers trail down Regina’s arms. “I just think there hasn’t been a chance for you to discover my more alluring side.” It wasn’t necessary for Regina to take her heart. Belle just needed to convince her of that. 

“Excuse me?” Regina was as confused as she was scandalized. But then she remembered Lacey, who had turned out to be Belle with her brakes off. She would’ve loved to get her hands on that one. Regina pushed Belle back against the counter, following and stopping with their faces only an inch apart. “Why don’t you leave the cunning and deceiving part to someone who’s an expert in that field?” Regina suggested. “Take it as a free lesson.”

Without further ado, Regina lifted her hand and pushed it into Belle’s chest. She ignored Belle’s gasp and painful expression. Her fingers clasped around the heart and she pulled it out. Belle’s heart glowed brightly. 

“There’s nothing more fragile than a heart,” Regina said, before she lifted it to her lips and began whispering her commands.

The End


End file.
